


The Meaning

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A normal day in Altin-Leroy family(?), Almost Sex, Almost sadly, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, JJbekweek, Jjbek, M/M, Smut, Undercut boyfriends, With wrong stuff of course, otaroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: JJ moved his body to sit upon his own legs, just at the half of the couch and while he was still grabbing his teddy, he seemed to start flushing. “Did you know what your name means? Ok, not that way. Ehm… Do you know what Ota means…?”





	The Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnus (and so late) Contribution to JJBekWeek, bcs, besides it's ended, I will always love this two. 
> 
> Day 8: Kink!

“Babe?” 

“Hmn?”

 

The almost nonexistent response of his partner was something he was used to. But, this time, he really needed that the other guy, who was watching a new episode of his favorite TV show, put some attention to his words. 

 

“Otababe?” his voice was soft when he tried again. 

“Jean… What you… What are you doing with Mr. Joyeux?” he raised an eyebrow in the moment he finally put his eyes on his boyfriend. 

 

JJ squeezed his Teddy Bear in his arms and avoided at all cost to look directly to the other. 

 

“We need to talk…” he mumbled. 

“I'm all ears” stated Altin.  

 

It took two more minutes until the Canadian boy was ready to talk. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and finally sighed. 

 

“Well, last night I couldn’t sleep and while you were having a good sleep” he giggled to reduce the tension “I… I read something, some… stuff”

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, if you don’t tell me what is going on I swear I’m going to punch you.”

“Goddammit Otabek! It’s not so easy, dude. Seriously…” he pouted and then stared at the Kazakh “I was wondering if you wanted to try something new… Just for fun”

“Something new? Proceed…”

 

JJ moved his body to sit upon his own legs, just at the half of the couch and while he was still grabbing his teddy, he seemed to start flushing. 

 

“Did you know what your name means? Ok, not that way. Ehm…” he spoke with an insecure tone. 

“Of course I know what my name means, I really don’t get your point”

“Not your name, argh… I mean. Do you know what Ota means…?” 

 

In that moment Otabek closed his mouth and it was his turn to look at the other side of the room. The TV was still playing the show but nobody was listening to the characters. 

 

“Otabek? Otababe? Babe?...” JJ was confused, trying to get his attention again but the guy was totally ignoring him “…  _ Daddy? _ ”

 

Altin startled at this point and covered half of his face with one hand, his eyes were fixed in one of the corners of the room. 

 

“Oh… I’m… I’m sorry. I was just curious if you would mind that… Ehm… You don’t need to worry, okay? I’ll never call you like that again” the Canadian started to freak out, jumping off the couch and trying to escape of the embarrassing situation.

“Jean… stop” 

 

The deep voice that Otabek used in that moment made JJ stop walking and he just waited in the middle of the way, without looking back. 

 

“I don’t really mind if you want to… call me that way, it’s just that… ehm…” he sighed and got up to go where JJ was. His body moved slow to approach the other until he rounded the waist of his boyfriend to shorten the distance between them.

“Beka…” Leroy gasped softly when he felt the hardness against his butt.

“Do you get it now? If you call me like that… I have a big trouble controlling myself…” he muttered in JJ’s ear “Jean?” he asked when the older didn’t answer. 

“Yes... Da-Daddy?” the skater stuttered rubbing himself against the other. 

 

A groan came unintentionally, direct from the throat of Altin. Damn JJ and damn his thick ass.

 

“Jean…  _ behave” _   he said trying to sound serious. 

“Humn… Why don’t you teach me, Daddy?” JJ turned his head to look at the younger man with a freaking cute pout on his lips. 

 

Otabek frowned in this moment and then he sighed again, clutching JJ’s thigh with one hand before crawling up, as high as possible under the long shirt that he was wearing…  _ Wait _ . 

 

“Jean… Why are you wearing this ridiculously long t-shirt?” he asked looking right into the Canadian dark blue eyes. 

“Humnn… I think that fits me well, don’t you agree daddy? It seems like I’m wearing one of your t-shirts” he answered with a childish tone. 

 

Otabek gulped and tried so hard to not blush but his cheeks didn’t listen him. 

 

“Jean… You’re not wearing anything under this…” he stated serious, a hand still touching the soft tan skin. 

“Oops, am I a bad boy?” Leroy chuckled. 

“No, Jean… You’re a good boy… Very, very good boy…” he smiled softly before his hand took the way to the central end of the long legs. 

“Will you take care of me... Daddy?” JJ asked with a low moan, resting his head back into his shoulder, his waist still moving against Otabek’s.  

“I will, Jean, always…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second try to write in English... So, sorry for the short of it!! I hope it worths hahaha.  
> I love this pair, a lot, and I'll go down with my ship. The Daddy Kink is one of the many Kinks that I think that this two can develop, so I wanted this to be real in a kind-of-au-canon universe. 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta QueenOfAshes, and thanks to you, who read this :DDD


End file.
